Just My Luck
by KatyKalamity
Summary: Takes place right after prom. Addison is getting a divorce and she's finding comfort in the most uncommon of places. Addisex, MerMark, because I am angry at Derek.
1. Falling

**A/N: sorry, the other fic never really took off, so here I am, starting again. :D you know you love me.**

Jimmy Choo heels. Prada skirt. BCBG shirt. He focused on what she was wearing as he watched her, now in unflattering scrubs, in the operating room. She was working perfectly, so focused that the entire world, including her impeding divorce, was insignificant. Her eyes were focused on the small baby and her fingers were working overtime to save the child. He smiled at her frustration. She had such a fiery temper.

He was working next to her. He handed her instruments like he would love to be a nurse if it made her happy. He looked at her like he would like to for the rest of his life. Mark Sloan frowned as Alex and Addison locked eyes, and he could see her eyes crinkle as she smiled at him.

And suddenly, the baby crashed. The vitals were going south, and he could tell she was cursing her moment of weakness. He watched as her fingers flitted over the baby's body, trying desperately to help. Finally, the flat line sounded. She stared at the lifeless body like she couldn't believe what had happened. Mark couldn't either.

But he didn't think she knew the baby was doomed from the start.

He happened to know. He had met the family a few months ago, the mother intent on making stretch marks disappear. He had noticed the telltale pinpricks on her arms. She was on heroine. She was also pregnant. Something like that would kill the baby.

But Addison didn't know that. All she knew was that she failed. And she didn't like to fail. He left the gallery, hoping to think of a way to cheer her up. But nothing came to mind. She wanted nothing to do with him since he had 'caused' her divorce. He really blamed himself, but in the confines of his mind, he blamed her. He blamed her for being so beautiful, so alluring. So perfect. He sighed and leaned against the nurse's station, ignoring the stares of the other women. He would have time for them later.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Addison banged the door open of the OR and tore her mask off. Her whole world was falling apart. Her marriage was over, her relationship with Mark, however nonexistent, was over. And now, this little innocent boy was dead because she was making eyes at her intern. Her fucking intern. She cursed silently, pinching her own hand, as if the pain would somehow punish her.

"Addison!" Derek called. She slowed and sighed, not bothering to turn around. Derek had been particularly nasty since she had asked for the divorce. Since prom. She pit the inside of her cheek to keep the tears from springing to her eyes. Unfortunately, all that did was make her eyes water, making it look like she was on the verge of tears. Which, she was.

"Here." Derek thrust the divorce papers in her hands, not bothering with pleasantries. She could see his signature at the bottom of the paper. In the back of her mind, she had hoped that he would refuse, that he would apologize and try to fix their marriage, this time being sincere. No such luck.

She nodded and turned around, barely making it to an on-call room before she burst into tears.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGGGAGAGAGAG

At almost midnight, Alex walked from the hospital to Joes, still upset about the surgery. He heard from one of the nurses, that the baby was born on heroine, in which case he would have died anyway. He wanted to find Dr. Montgomery and tell her, but a part of him was afraid. He could tell from the look on her face that she was upset. He never dealt well with tears.

He watched as she stumbled out of the bar, on Mark's arm. What. The. Fuck. They were over. She had vowed, to Alex, that she would never let Mark take advantage of her again. Ever. And now she was going back to his hotel room to…Alex shivered. He had to stop this.

"Sloan," he said, walking into the light. Mark looked up, and Addison stopped giggling. Alex was afraid. He didn't want to see what Addison was like drunk.

"Loookkk, its Alex Karevvv," Addison drug out Karev for as long as her breath held. She was clearly hammered.

"Let me take her home, don't take advantage of her. She doesn't deserve that," Alex took Addison's other arm. She leaned into him entirely, almost making him stumble. She looked up at his face. He could smell vodka.

"Karev, leave her alone. She's fine," Mark said shortly, taking Addison by the arm again. She fell against Mark. She giggled absent mindedly, watching the two men.

"She's toasted! I wouldn't call that fine. All your going to do is take advantage of her again. She's better than that." He pulled Addison again

"She's too good for you." Mark said, pulling Addison again

"This is fun. Do it again," she said, smiling.

"I'm just taking her home!" Alex said, trying to be patient. He finally got fed up. He lifted Addison over his shoulder and carried her like a sack of potatoes to his car. She just laughed, her arms wrapped around his leg upside-down. Mark just stood, watching. Alex was more right than he cared to admit.

Alex set Addison down on the passenger seat. He went around to the other side and started the car. She reached over and fiddled with the radio. A random rap song started playing. She started singing, surprising Alex. Not only did she have a good voice, but she new the words.

"Baby you can strip, you can get a tip, cause I like you just the way you are," she sang, swaying with the movement of the car. Alex had to stifle a laugh. Addison didn't like being laughed at sober. He didn't know how poking fun at her would go over when she was drunk.

At her hotel, he led her into the lobby, then to the elevator. She pushed the five button. She leaned against the doors and wouldn't move. Alex kept telling her she would fall when the doors opened, but she wouldn't move. So when the door opened, she fell into the Chief.

"Dr. Webber," Alex said, picking Addison up off the floor and trying desperately not to blush.

"Dr. Karev?" he said, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. Addison fell against Alex, semi-conscious.

Alex motioned to her helplessly. "She's drunk. I didn't want her to drive. That's all. I swear." He even held up his hands in a boy scout salute for emphasis.

Fortunately, Addison chose this moment to sing, "Baby you can strip, you can get a tip, cause I like you just the way you are."

Alex nodded to her. "Sure." The doors dinged and he carried her out, with Webber laughing in the elevator.

She shook him off and proceeded to stumble down the hall, not allowing Alex to help her. She stopped at her door and had issues putting the key in the lock. She waved off Alex's attempts to help and finally opened the door, letting Alex come in. She shut the door with a hip check and Alex thought he had never seen anything so hot.

He stood by her bed, looking around. The hotel was clean, with a few random things laying around. Like shoes. In every damn corner. He smiled. Addison went to walk in front of him, then chose a very convenient time to pass out. She landed on Alex, who fell on the bed, trying not to thank god for his good fortune. He was pinned to a bed with Addison Montgomery on top of him. Unfortunately, she was passed out, and he couldn't move. He was afraid of what would happen when she would wake up on top of him the next morning, horribly sober.

**Ehh? Ehh?**


	2. Hugs

**A/N: thanks for reviewing everyone. So, this weeks update. :D yay, everyone clap!!. Just kidding. **

The blinding sunlight burned Addison's eyes as she recognized her situation. Chronic hangover. She sighed and opened her eyes all the way, and almost screamed. Alex Karev was laying next to her. Both of them were fully clothed, thank God. But why in the hell was he in her bed? She squinted against the light. She watched him sleep for a few seconds, not wanting to wake him.

He is a guest, after all.

Then her curiosity got the better of her. She took her down-filled pillow and whipped it at his head.

"Five more minutes," he said, shaking his hand in her direction. She almost giggled. What a child.

"No, get up NOW!" she shrieked, hitting him again. This, of course, got his attention.

"Good morning sunshine," he said, smiling nervously. "I see you're not on top of me anymore."

"You don't—we didn't—" Addison couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence, but she pointed from herself to Alex in a frantic manner, and he almost laughed.

"Oh, yeah," he grinned. "We had sex many many times last night. You were fantastic."

Addison almost passed out.

"Im just kidding," he said, this time laughing. "You passed out on top of me, thank you. I didn't do anything."

She threw the pillow at him and sighed, running her fingers through her tangled mess of hair. "So, why did _you_ bring me home? And stay?"

"Uhm, it was either me or Mark Sloan," he said. "While I had the decency to not touch you, Mark would have been different."

"Wow, thanks Alex," she said sincerely. She stood up and walked to the mirror and screamed. Alex jumped up and followed. 

"What?" he asked.

"I look like shit!" she exclaimed, touching her face. Alex sighed and shook his head.

"You better get in that shower now, because I'm already an hour late for rounds. Unless you want me barging in there when your halfway through and making you get out or share a shower." Addison smiled inwardly. How awesome would that be?

She dashed past him and took a dress from the hanger in her closet, grabbing underwear and a bra on her way to the bathroom. She smiled at him when she shut the door, making sure it was locked. She smiled at her reflection.

Alex sat on her bed, smiling. He had thought she would have kicked him out of the hotel room, that she would have screamed at him, and he would be permanently part of Mark's specialty. However, everything about Addison Montgomery was surprising. Maybe that's why he liked her.

He saw her red purse laying open on the floor. Instinct instantly said, stay away. Woman's purse. No touchie. But he couldn't help it. A big brown envelope was sticking out. Promising himself that he was only going to put it back in the purse he picked it up, conveniently upside down. The papers fell out, and he saw the heading: Proceedings for Divorce.

Wow. That's juicy.

His eyes went to the bottom of the paper, where he saw Derek's signature. Addison's was only signed with her first name. There were tear stains on it. Alex looked at it sadly.

Abruptly, he heard the shower turn off. He stuffed the papers back into the envelope and put it back in the purse. Just when he sat down on the bed again, Addison left the bathroom, her hair wet, but dressed impeccably.

"Your turn," she said. Alex just stared at her. She frowned, and he almost smiled at the funny pout she did.

"Hello?" she tilted her head to the side, confused. Why wasn't this idiot talking? She walked up to him and waved her hand in his face. "KAREV!" she barked.

Suddenly, Alex wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. She stiffened, then relaxed. She sighed, and he pulled away.

"What was that?" she asked, trying not to blush or smile.

He shrugged. "You looked like you needed a hug." And with that, he kissed her forehead lightly and walked into the shower.

Addison stared at the wall for a second.

Today was going to be a good day.

She could just feel it.

**EHH?? Next chapter up next weekend. :D Leave reviews, loves.**


End file.
